The present invention is related to side airbag impact systems, and more particularly to an improved method of mounting side airbag curtain systems.
Since the advent of the automobile, vehicle designers and manufacturers alike have sought to improve passenger safety within the automobile. Throughout the years, various elements of the vehicle have been developed and improved in order to ensure passenger safety. These areas include bumper impact systems, frame structures, and passenger restraint systems, such as seat belts. Additionally, airbag systems have developed to reduce the risk of passenger injury in the event of an accident. The use of airbags had traditionally been to install systems in either the steering column or dashboard of vehicles to protect the front seat passengers from injury. More recently, however, airbags have been installed in the side portions of vehicles to protect passengers from side impact collisions. Some airbag systems have been installed in the sides of the seats themselves, or in the side frame rail members of the vehicle. Specifically, one side impact airbag system has been designed such that an airbag deploys from the upper rails above the side passenger windows of the vehicle. In doing so, the airbag deployment acts as a curtain protecting passengers from head contact with the side of the vehicle, i.e. the window, frame pillars.
The introduction of such airbag systems within vehicles has resulted in the need for improved management of available space within the vehicle interior and subframe assemblies. Specifically, the upper side frame rail members and the interior of the vehicle has a significantly small amount of space in order to package an airbag system. Airbag systems not only include the airbag unit itself, but also include the attachment mechanism of the airbag to the vehicle, the igniter unit for inflating the bag, the appropriate electrical connectors to initiate airbag development and a connection hose which leads from the igniter unit to the airbag. This compilation of components requires a significant amount of space. Additionally, other interior components such as grab handles, interior lights and air conditioning ducts require some of the limited space available in the side roof frame portion of the vehicle. Different airbag sizes and shapes, packaging methods, and ignition systems have been developed to overcome packaging restraints within the vehicle. However, these methods may produce certain disadvantages in the deployment of the airbag. For example, as a result of the way an airbag is folded in its uninflated state, the inflation rate and area which it covers during the inflation is affected. Additionally, an ignition system which is located a distance away from the airbag itself, results in an extended length of time for full airbag deployment.
There also exists major ergonomic issues in attaching a large, long airbag assembly into the interior of the vehicle, during assembly. The attachment is typically in the upper portion of the vehicle interior towards the roof which is difficult to access during moving assembly.
It is, therefore, desirable to develop a new structure which can more efficiently use the space available in the upper frame rail portion of the vehicle for mounting an airbag system. Additionally, such a structure should be able to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages as well as allow for the implementation of other vehicle interior features such as lights and grab handles.
It is an object of the present invention to offer a structure which allows for the efficient packaging of an airbag unit within the upper frame rail members of a vehicle. It is also an object of the present invention to allow for additional interior features such as mounting a grab handle or interior light in the same space.
It is also another object of the present invention to offer simpler methods of assembly of the airbag unit within the vehicle frame structure.
The present invention is a bracket which allows for the packaging of the airbag igniter unit within, holding it fixedly, and allows for packaging of the airbag unit itself. Additionally, the bracket of the present invention maintains a surface to which an interior grab handle unit, or other interior feature, may be fixedly attached. The bracket itself is fixedly attached to the upper vehicle frame rail member on a first face. The bracket of the present invention is shaped as such to allow for minimal packaging demands for the airbag system. The airbag igniter unit is tucked within a cavity which runs the length of the bracket. The cavity is essentially round in shape, however, tapers slightly as it runs from a first end of the bracket to a second end of the bracket. This tapering allows for a press fit of the igniter unit within the bracket, securely fixing the igniter unit into the bracket. One end of the igniter unit maintains a wire harness outlet for attachment to a wire harness, which connects the airbag igniter to a crash sensor. In the event of an accident, the crash sensor signals the igniter unit to deploy the airbag. An opposite end of the cylindrically shaped igniter unit is connected directly to the airbag via a hose structure. The hose structure is clamped securely to the airbag igniter unit and runs from the igniter unit into a top portion of the airbag. The clamp runs around the outside surface of the hose, over the overlap region between the hose and igniter unit, and has an ear radially extending therefrom. The bracket of the present invention has a slit towards the end at which the hose is clamped to the airbag igniter unit. The airbag igniter unit is pressed into the bracket to such a degree that the radially extending clamp ear slides into the aforementioned slit. Towards the end of the slit is a recess, generally of a width greater than the width of the clamp ear. The eared portion of the clamp is then pushed in a first direction into the recess, preventing the igniter unit from being pulled out of the bracket, thus securing the airbag igniter unit fixedly. More plainly stated, the clamp ear and the slit with the recessed portion form a locking mechanism such that the airbag igniter unit cannot be pulled free from the bracket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting structure for interior vehicle components, including a grab handle and an interior light. To achieve this, the bracket maintains a second face for fixedly attaching a grab handle unit thereto. The second face maintains a hole therethrough, as well as two recessed portions. An alignment finger of the grab handle unit may be inserted into the hole to facilitate proper alignment of the grab handle unit to the bracket. Additionally, the grab handle can be part of a larger sub-assembly (i.e. roof head liner). As such, the alignment hole can be used to locate the entire sub-assembly into the correct installation position. The recessed portions of the bracket receive protruding portions of the grab handle unit and the grab handle unit is then rigidly attached thereto.
It is also another object of the present invention to offer a simpler means of assembling an airbag system into the vehicle. Specifically, the bracket of the present invention can allow integration of all essential airbag components including the airbag igniter unit, the clamped hose, as well as the airbag itself, creating an airbag unit subassembly. The first face of the bracket, the contact face with the frame rail, maintains small mushroom-shaped members protruding a length from the surface. These mushroom-shaped members can be used to temporarily attach the airbag unit to the frame rail during production. The frame rail has slots pre-formed into its surface wherein each slot receives one of the mushroom-shaped members. In doing so, an operator may install the airbag unit using the mushroom-shaped members of the bracket into its proper position upon the frame rail slots, then retrieve the necessary tools and fastening mechanisms to permanently attach the airbag assembly to the frame rail. The bracket is fixedly attached via screw or bolt means through a pair of holes diagonally disposed on opposite ends of the bracket. By assembling the airbag unit into the vehicle in this manner, several steps of the assembly process are eliminated. Additionally, other steps are more ergonomic, thus making assembly easier for the operator.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.